


Flirting

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Katara, Alpha Mai, Alpha Sokka, Beta Aang, Beta Jet, Beta Teo, Beta Ty Lee, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, alpha haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko always attracts the worst people attention. From rude, to rapist, to already taken, Zuko had people lining up to have a turn with him. Sokka and Jet are not pleased.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 510





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> @raven96 wanted people flirting with Zuko.

1.  
“Hey there, pretty boy,” she says, sliding up to him. 

“Uh, thanks? Hi to you too?” Zuko responds uncertainty. Sokka makes an uncomfortable noise in his throat. 

“So once you’re done hanging out with your friend,” the girl says, gesturing to Sokka, “wanna come hang out with me?” 

Sokka growls but doesn’t say anything. Zuko nods, confused. 

“Sure? What’s your name?” He asks as the beta says, “wanna meet at my place?”

“For what?” Zuko asks. Sokka chokes on his laugh- Zuko wasn’t that dense, was he?

The woman blinks. 

“Um, are you serious right now?” she asks.

“Yeah. I’m not sure what’s happening?” Zuko trails off, looking at Sokka for help.

Sokka pulls Zuko into a possessive kiss, startling the omega.

The woman looks shocked. Then smirks. “I’m ok with a threesome. Especially with an alpha that nice.”

“I’m not,” Sokka deadpans.

“What was that about?” Zuko asks Sokka.

Sokka sighs. “Nothing, darling. Just pay attention to people like that and call me or Jet when that happens, ok.”

Zuko blinks. “It’s gonna happen again?”

“With you looking so fucking good, most likely,” Sokka purrs, grabbing Zuko’s and pulling him flush against him.

“But what does that have to do with-” Zuko says, soon cut off by a kiss. He melts into it. 

2.  
Jet and Zuko were in line at the grocery store. They put their groceries on the conveyor belt and Zuko sees a man helping them. He isn’t wearing one of the workers' uniforms, so Zuko asks him what he’s doing. 

“Well, such a beautiful omega shouldn’t have to do work by himself,” the man says, smirking slightly.

“I’m not doing it by myself? My boyfriend is here with me?” Zuko says. Jet smiles. 

“Pah! Him? You could do so much better than that beta. Why don’t you come with me back to my place after we’re done here, and I can show you some… high quality.” Jet bristles, and is about to exclaim, but Zuko gives him a look. 

“I’m good thanks. My alpha is waiting at home and I’d rather not keep him waiting. Bye.” Zuko says, voice absolute ice.

The alpha scoffs. “Whatever.”

Jet remains calm all the way home, but snaps the second they step into their house.

He slams Zuko into the wall, hands in a bruising grip on his ribs. Zuko lets put a strangled plea of “Jet” as Jet bites hard on Zuko’s mating bite.

“Fucking idiot doesn’t realize that alphas aren’t the only dominant ones.” Jet snarled into Zuko’s neck.

Zuko calms him down by releasing a calming scent to soothe the beta.

“Better?” he asks, after the curl up on the couch, Jet’s head on his lap.

“Hmm.” Jet hums, liking how warm the omega felt under him.

3.  
The next time it happened was at a party- but to be fair, everyone was already hammered. Zuko was only tipsy, and he watched as his boyfriends danced drunkenly. A petite girl comes up to him and wraps her arms around his torso. 

“Um,” he says, trying to pry her arms off of him, “would you mind getting off of me?” 

“Oh, but you’re such a pretty little omega!” she coos at him. She releases strong pheromones of lust and affection. Sokka angrily stalks over. 

“He’s my omega,” he growls at her. She doesn’t take the hint, merely holding him tighter. Another girl sways over to them, though not as drunk as the first one. 

“Amelia, come on! Are you cheating on me?” She asks the first alpha girl. She snaps out of her drunken trance and looks at the beta. 

“Lilyyyyy!!!!!” She lets go of Zuko straight away and practically jumps into the arms of the other girl. Sokka hugs Zuko and he hugs back, slightly confused. 

“I love you,” Sokka says, nuzzling at his mark on Zuko’s neck. Despite the alcohol in his breath, Zuko smiles back at him. 

“Love you too.” 

4.  
Zuko’s back is shoved against a wall, and the alpha leers at him. 

“Please, don’t hurt me,” he whimpers to the man towering above him. 

“Hurt you?” He smirks, “I’m not going to hurt you. Just show you what it’s like to have a good time.” 

Zuko glances around for help, and starts to cry out when he sees a familiar flash of jet-black hair. The whole thing plays out in slow motion for him- Jet sends a flying punch at the man while Zuko knees him in the balls. The alpha reaches down to cover his nether regions and Jet roundhouse kicks him in the face. He soon grabs Zuko’s hands and then both of them are running. Zuko makes the mistake of turning back- the huge man is running close behind them.

Zuko faces him fully (running backwards) and throws him two double fingers. Jet laughs beside him, and they outrun him. Panting, they stop outside their apartment complex. 

“Damn. That was crazy,” Zuko says, grabbing Jet’s water bottle. He takes a swig then passes it back to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Jet says after drinking. “I left you for literally ten seconds and you’re being seduced by an alpha. God, Zuko,” he says, shaking his head. 

“What am I going to do with you?” 

“Kiss me, perhaps?” Zuko responds, smirking slightly. Jet leans in.

5.  
“Hey there, pretty boy,” a beta boy says to him. Zuko moves away. 

He slides closer to Zuko. “C’mon, don’t play hard to get. Not like anyone else is gonna give you a second look with that scar.”

Zuko blanches. Before he can say anything, Sokka and Jet walk behind him.

Sokka pulls Zuko against his chest and Jet presses a kiss to his mating mark on Zuko’s shoulder.

“Oh but they did. That’s because they didn’t want to end up with shit like you. Fuck off.” Sokka snarled.

“Take it easy man. It’s no big deal.” The beta huffs but walks away nonetheless.

“What a dick,” Jet mutters.

“I’m pretty sure he was trying to put it in me, too,” Zuko agreed.

That pulls a startled laugh from Sokka and a look of amusement from Jet.

“Nice to see your humor back in action,” Sokka teased.

“What humor?” Zuko deadpans.

Jet laughs and they enjoy the rest of their evening.

+1  
“Well… I guess you have to kiss me, right?” Mai says uncomfortably as they look up to see the mistletoe hanging over their heads. 

“I won’t if you don’t want to,” Zuko says sincerely. The two of them had dated when they were in their straight phase, and they had split on relatively good terms. 

She glances away. “But what if I want to?” She asks him shyly. Zuko flushes, embarrassed. He looks to the other side, where Katara and Aang were sitting. Help me, he mouths to them, but they snicker at him and turn away. 

“Well, uh, we could, I guess,” he says awkwardly. He glances at Toph and Haru, who also laugh slightly behind their cups of eggnog. She leans in, and he backs away. 

“Sorry! I just realized that I’m gay as fuck, sorry!” He says sprinting away to Jet, who was closest to him. 

Toph was wheezing and to everyone’s surprise, Mai was smirking.

“Aw, man! Zuko, couldn’t you have waited for two days to come out? Now I owe Mai 20 bucks.” Ty Lee whined.

Zuko’s jaw dropped.

Mai just faux sighed and said with mock disappointment dripping from each word. “How sad. I was totally looking forward to that kiss.”

“I thought we were friends,” Zuko pouted, and Jet hugs him from behind as comfort.

“We are. You were going to make me lose 20 dollars and that simply wasn’t acceptable,” Mai said, flipping her hair to walk over to Ty Lee and Teo who were drinking punch near the speakers.

“The nerve!” Zuko sputtered.

“Oh, she cares about your love life. What a bitch,” Toph drawled.

“What love life?” Katara said. Haru snickered and Aang muffled his laugh in his cup.

“Nice one, Sweetness. Gonna have to keep that one in mind.” Toph said.

Sokka laughed on the couch. He pulls Zuko by the wrist next to him. 

They keep talking until everyone trickles out slowly.

Mai stays for a minute. 

“If you hurt him, I know how to kill someone 37 different ways with just a bobby pin. And I can load a sniper rifle in less than 3 seconds, don’t test me,” Mai said to Sokka and Jet who had both turned pale.

“Hurt who?” Zuko asked.

“Fucking idiot, I can’t even-” Mai muttered her whole way out.

“Well, I should leave too. It’s getting late and-” Zuko starts but is pulled down by Jet on the couch when he stands to leave.

“Stay,” he insists. 

“Why?” Zuko asks.

Sokka smiles. 

“This is why.”

Before Zuko can process what’s happening, Sokka pulls him down into a kiss.

That was, by far, Zuko's favorite Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please! If you want a prompt by us written, comment it!


End file.
